1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional online game system, there is one in which a player constructs an in-game facility or the like using an in-game resource in order to make his or her own territory prosperous.
Such a system is configured so that construction of in-game facilities and the like (hereinafter, referred to as a “facility”) is caused to make progress the predetermined number by the predetermined number (for example, one). Thus, there is one in which a player is allowed to specify the specific number of facilities and make a construction reservation, and further, an upper limit of the number of construction reservations of facilities can be increased by using an in-game item (for example, URL: http://sengokuixa.jp/help/ixa_help04.html, and http://w327.sengokuixa.jp/cp/item_list.php).
However, in the conventional system, there has been a problem that it may be different for the player to understand a full picture of a construction plan in a case where construction of plural kinds of facilities in each of which a time (the number of required construction) required until the construction is completed is reserved.
Further, it is thought that not only in construction of a facility, but such a problem also exists in a video game in which an in-game event (hereinafter, referred to as an “event”) including a temporal element is provided.